


Lascivious

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: Ever Mine [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scenes, Bottom Magnus, Cock Rings, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Fluff, Full Consent, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crop, Sex Toys, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Weekend trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “Oh my god. You have a sex dungeon.”“It’s not really. It’s just a few things that I had here. I don’t use this one usually.”“You have more than one?”“It’s Joe’s. He lets me use it. It’s where I take all of my submissives. So, I didn’t want to take you there.”“Oh.”...Magnus and Alec go away for a weekend.They need to have some serious sexy times before the shit starts.Still includes the usual angst and heartfelt confessions besides the I-love-you's (But we are so close)





	Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT?  
> ANOTHER STORY?  
> SO SOON?
> 
> I have no idea how this happened. Your reviews made me sit in front of the laptop and my brain co-operated for once in my life. AND I WROTE 12,000 WORDS.  
> I had actually planned something different for this part, but then I realized I was drifting away from the main half part of this. The sexy hot BDSM. Cause mostly from the next part, the plot deepens and a lot happens. So this is like the calm before the storm? God knows, I just wanted to write this because it does constitute as a major part in their relationship. And also its sexy as hell. I think.  
> Heed the tags  
> Excuse any inaccuracies or grammatical errors.  
> Please send all the love you can. It's literally the highlight of my life.
> 
> And this time definitely, its going to be a while before I can update. I am going to be cruelly seperated from my beloved laptop. 
> 
> Oh and alsooooo, this amazing person 'MagnusCaresALot' made a beautiful fanart for the series. I think I know how to insert the link. Hopefully you guys can see it! Do check it out. 
> 
> PS: I can also finally link my Malec Instagram fandom account! My username is 'Malecfeeeeeels'  
> You can rant to me about the fic there! Will also love to clear any doubts <3

**Lascivious**

Alec crumbled the form in front of him and threw it in the vague direction of the trash can. It smacked against the wall and fell among the other litter on the floor. Usually Alec was a stickler for cleanliness and organization. Everything in his office and department was neat and organized and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

But there were rare days where nothing went right and he was so frustrated that even shooting blank bullets in the firing range didn’t curb his anger. Or punching people. Not that he had a chance to do any of those. Alec had been sitting behind the desk for god knows how long trying to fill out the latest report. He was not one of those detectives who absolutely hated paperwork. He liked the monotony of the work and unlike his partner and brother Jace; he didn’t have the liberty to just skip over it.

But today he just wished that he could burn the whole thing down and go out and kill some people. Criminals of course. He lived for the thrill of the chase and the fight. Some may find it hard to believe but between the two partners, Alec was more the punch bad guys without any reason kind of man. Jace did his own share of drawing blood but Alec definitely enjoyed it more. But despite this, Alec was still extremely civilized and sophisticated when dealing with the other side. Unfortunately, Jace was poorly lacking in those.

As if his thoughts conjured him, his brother walked into the office. Alec sighed resisting the urge to tell him for the hundredth time to _knock_. But he knew it was a lost cause.

“Hey bro.” Jace greeted slamming down a sheaf of papers on his desk. “Simon sent over the tech analysis of the dead guy’s laptop. Said he needs your signature to break into it or something.”

“Victim, Jace.” Alec said. “Not dead guy.”

“It’s the same” Jace shrugged.

Alec shook his head and turned towards the papers. “You could have granted authorization too. You don’t need my sign.”

“And take the fall if something goes wrong?” Jace shuddered. “Knowing Simon, it probably will and I don’t want any more paperwork than I already have.”

“You _don’t_ have any paperwork.” Alec glared at him. He picked up his pen and dutifully signed on the bottom. “You are an ass.”

“Still your most favorite person in the world.” Jace winked.

Alec suddenly chuckled. He was not even surprised to have a brief flash about dark kohl eyes and glittered hair. “Sure” He said, biting his lip.

“What?” Jace asked frowning.

“Nothing” Alec said, instantly feeling better as his thoughts drifted towards Magnus. He had managed not to think about him for over twenty minutes now. It was another record.

Jace was still looking at him suspiciously. “I am starting to get worried about you. When you make one of those faces.”

Alec stared at him, “What face?”

“One second you are your brooding sad self and the next you act like you won the jackpot or something.” Jace said.

Alec scoffed, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“See now you are back to the Alec I know.” Jace said pointing at his face.

Alec let out a sigh. “Get back to work Jace.” He turned back to his forms.

“Oh hey. I was thinking I should interrogate Mrs Walder.” Jace said slowly.

Alec looked up from the desk, “Why? I brought her in.”

“But I want to.” Jace said, a little too hesitantly.

“You hate interrogating old women.” Alec stated.

“I don’t _hate_ it.” Jace said, picking at a spot on his arm. “I just find them boring. But you know it’s my job and I should learn to do all of it.”

If Alec weren’t his brother and knew all of his nervous ticks, his detective side would have easily picked up on it.

“What’s going on?” He asked firmly.

Jace sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. “It’s nothing serious. It’s just that you are not in your _element_ today.”

“What? What does that mean?” Alec snapped.

Jace held up his hands, placating him. “Hey. It’s not a bad thing. I know you are frustrated because of…everything. It’s okay to just lie back and relax for a while.”

“I am not frustrated and I definitely don’t need to relax.”

“You snapped at Mrs Walder for not walking faster to the ops room.” Jace said calmly.

“Yeah. So?”

“She is _seventy_.” Jace said. He cut in before as Alec opened his mouth, “Look, she asked for another cop. I am going.”

Alec rubbed at an aching spot on his head. He felt so bad at the moment. “I am sorry. I will go and apologize to her.”

“Alec, don’t beat yourself up.” Jace said softly. “No one is blaming you. You are having a bad day. Everyone does.”

“I can’t let it get between my work.” Alec said frustratingly.

“You are not.” Jace said. “You know…you are handling everything surprisingly well. Considering.”

Alec dropped his hand and looked at Jace’s tight face. “Considering what?”

Jace looked away. “I shouldn’t talk about this here.”

Alec had a pretty good idea what that was but still he pushed. “What?”

“Izzy told me…About _him_.” he bit out, his hands clenching on the desk. “That he got out of prison.”

And there in lied the reason for more than half of his anger and frustration. Alec bit the inside of his cheek from lashing out at the mere mention, just like when Izzy had told him three days ago. He hadn’t succeeded much, breaking another vase on the table. The rate he was going at, Alec was sure he was going to destroy his house.

“Alec?” He looked up at Jace’s concerned expression. “Look, I know he is the last person you want to talk about. Hell even _I_ don’t want to waste my breath on him.”

“But you have to because apparently I am spiraling again.” Alec said coolly.

Jace’s eyes widened, “No! That is so not what this is about.”

“Then what is it, Jace?” Alec asked, anger warring in him.

“I am just _worried_ about you.”

“I am fine.”

“No you are not. And I don’t expect you to be.” Jace said. “Please Alec…don’t shut us out this time.”

Alec stared at Jace’s sad but determined expression. It didn’t seem like it but he had always relied on his sibling’s strength. Izzy’s calm confidence and lethal mind and Jace’s stubborn strength. And their love for each other. It was a unique bond between the three of them. As much as he denied it, Alec needed it. More than the two of them.

He got up from the chair and walked towards the door. He clicked the lock shut and turned towards the glass panes, shutting the blinds. Finally he bent down and started picking up the litter of paper balls.

“I am not shutting you guys out.” He said calmly. “I am just not thinking about it.”

Jace swiveled his chair around. “If it could be as easy as that.” he commented lightly but Alec could hear the tension beneath.

“I already fought that battle, Jace.” Alec said, looking up at him. “There’s nothing to do anymore. And I swear, I don’t _care_ about him. I don’t care that he got out of prison.”

“Then what’s troubling you?” Jace asked softly. “I mean, that’s a good thing. You should completely forget about him. It’s done. It’s over.”

“It’s not that easy.” Alec said, clenching his fists. “It took me a lot of time to get pass it and I still haven’t entirely. It’s _always_ there, creeping in the back of my mind. And now…”

“It’s just bringing it all out.” Jace finished softly.

Alec rubbed at his eyes, “I am trying. I just…need time.”

He heard the squeak of the chair and then Jace was beside him, his hand on his shoulder. “Hey. We understand. We may not realize what you are going through. But we are there for you. We will always be there for you.”

Alec felt warmth blossom in his chest at the words and the earnest smile his brother sent him. It was as simple as that. He placed a hand over the one on his shoulder. “I know.” He said with a smile. “Trust me, you guys help a lot than you realize.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jace said. He waited a beat as he face turned serious. “Izzy told me that there are chances he could come after you?”

Alec had almost gotten control over the cold shiver that raced through him whenever he thought about that. “She is looking into it.” He said calmly. “It’s not our jurisdiction.”

“Fuck the rules” Jace said, his eyes flashing. “I am not sitting still if he is planning to come after you.”

“Jace-“

“ _No_ ” Jace bit out. “I couldn’t do anything that time. I’ll be damned if I let it happen again. I swear if he even takes one step towards you, I will kill him with my bare hands.”

“Not before I do.” Alec said lightly, pressing a hand on his shoulder. “I am not afraid of him. Or either of them.”

 Jace’s eyes shot to him immediately. “You think Robert will _help_ him?”

Alec looked away. “I don’t know. I don’t trust him to not work with him again.”

“Alec…” Jace said softly.

“It doesn’t matter.” Alec said honestly. He tightened his grip on his shoulder. “I told you, I don’t care. It’s over as far as I am concerned. And if he or Robert try to stir any kind of trouble...I promise you, I _will_ not hesitate this time.”

Jace nodded tightly. “I am with you on that.”

Alec got up from the floor as his legs had started to cramp. “I need to work it out a little, okay? I will be fine. Stop worrying. _Both_ of you.”

Jace gave a sheepish smile. “Can’t help it.” He said. “But I understand. Do whatever you have to. And we will be there if you need us.”

“I know.” Alec said gratefully.

“Hey. You know what?” Jace said suddenly. “You should take the weekend off. Go somewhere.”

“What?” Alec asked, turning the blinds up. “Why?”

Jace rolled his eyes, “To take some time off. It will be good for you.”

“I don’t need a vacation.” Alec said walking back to his desk. “I need work.”

“Well you are starting to scare off grandmothers. Don’t think working is helping you out.” Jace said dryly. “I am serious. Take some time off. It’s just the weekend.”

“We have important cases.” Alec reminded him.

“What am I for? I am a remarkable detective.” Jace said smirking.

“You want me to go with Izzy then?” Alec asked frowning. Not that it was a bad thing but the three of them were like a package deal.

“What? No!” Jace said shaking his head. “I am talking about Magnus. Your secret boyfriend.”

Alec’s heart lurched at the term. He had only heard it once before when Magnus had told that man in the park. He hadn’t batted an eye at the time. Too consumed by rage and jealousy. Later he had realized why Magnus had said what he did. It had been the only logical solution. Both of them knew that they weren’t into that kind of a relationship. Alec had already specified that the first time and Magnus had seemed on board.

But Jace and Izzy didn’t know anything about this. He had never felt the urge to be clear about that. He wasn’t about to start now.

“Not so secret if you know his name, is it?” Alec said, raising his brow.

Jace shrugged. “Izzy told me. I just know his name!”

“And she didn’t tell you about our _connected_ past?” Alec said a little bitterly.

It had been four days since that morning. Alec and Magnus had sorted it out and there was no awkwardness or anything after that. But it was still a lot to get used to. The constant knowledge that Magnus who was supposed to be a virtual stranger was somehow tied to his ugly past was something he hadn’t anticipated. And it was no better for Magnus. Giving himself up to the man who was the son of his worst enemy didn’t sit well in his heart. But they were working on it and things were almost back to normal.

It’s just something else to pile on the hate he had towards his biological father.

“Yeah. She did.” Jace said slowly. “I don’t remember much but I did meet him that time. When Izzy was working his case.”

Alec sighed. “Great.”

“I am sorry it turned out the way it did.” Jace said softly. “I hope you guys sorted it out. If you want I can speak to him.”

“No” Alec said shaking his head. “It’s okay. We are working on it.”

“Might be good for you both if you take some time off. Reconnect or whatever.” Jace said.

“It’s not an impossible thought.” Alec said, thoughtfully. “I’ll see, okay? I will have to talk to him.”

Jace’s face brightened. “Great. That’s all I ask.”

“Now go away. You have already wasted enough time as it is.” Alec grumbled.

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” Jace muttered under his breath as he picked up the files on his desk. “Tell me by tonight if you are taking off. I would have to cancel my own date on Saturday.”

“That red head?” Alec asked.

“Her name is Clary.” Jace said, smiling. “We were going to go to some art gallery. She loves art. Which reminds me. She still wants to meet you guys. We have to go out for that drink. Maybe you could bring Magnus too.”

The first thought was to say no and bring out some reason. But it was of no use. Izzy knew him already, Jace knew him and maybe there is no harm in just meeting for drinks?

“We will see.” Alec said smiling.

“Okay.” Jace nodded. “Make that weekend happen. I am gonna go calm down grandma Walder enough to testify.”

With that he opened the door and walked out. Alec sighed, his head aching despite the pills he had popped a few minutes ago. But he felt marginally better than before. The tension was still there but at least he didn’t feel like pulling his hair out.

Maybe he could take a break. God knows he deserves it. And so does Magnus. He hadn’t seen him for almost a week now. Unlike the last time, he really did have work to do and couldn’t get enough time to get together. But taking off a weekend could make up for that. He had a hard time admitting it but he was missing Magnus terribly. He couldn’t do anything without his face popping up in his mind or his soft voice whispering in his dreams. And as usual there was nothing he could do to _control_ it.

Alec knew that going away; just the two of them could be a huge step. But they had both been through so much already and in just a short time that it didn’t feel wrong. Maybe they could reconnect like Jace had said. But reconnecting as Jace thought was way different than what it meant between them.

Now feeling a thrill at the idea of having Magnus all to himself for more than a few hours, Alec quickly picked his phone. He just hoped that Magnus was on board with the idea.

* * *

 

Two days later, Magnus was sitting beside him as he drove his car, on the way out of the city. He had been prepared for Magnus to stutter and stumble and politely decline to go anywhere with him. Not that he didn’t trust him. But things were still so unstable between them that spending a weekend alone together didn’t really seem like a good idea.

But Magnus had been surprisingly happy when he asked and immediately agreed. He had blushed scarlet at the notion of course, but his face had betrayed no concern about it being awkward or _too much_. So Alec had let his own concerns drift away. Things were going pretty good till now anyway. He had a good feeling about this.

“What is this place again?” Magnus asked, shifting in his seat. He was wearing his casual attire of jeans and a dark green shirt which something scribbled in glitter on it. Alec wasn’t complaining, the shirt hugged all the right places and he had half a mind to stop the car and just tug him close. He had minimal jewelry on, only a ring and a locket that was hidden behind the shirt. Alec loved his jewelry; he himself had never entertained the thought of wearing anything like that or even putting on make-up. Izzy handled that department enough for everyone. But Magnus rocked his look perfectly with his makeup and his different jewelry. He had seen him with and without it and no matter what, Magnus was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“Alec?” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts.

“Yeah. Sorry.” He said, blinking. It was so easy to get lost into his thoughts about Magnus. “It’s kind of a farmhouse that we bought a couple of years ago. We wanted to have a place outside the city. To just take some time off or something.”

“You, Isabelle and… Jace, is it?” Magnus asked.

Alec turned surprised gaze towards him. “Jace. Yeah. How do you know about him?”

“I talked with Izzy. I didn’t remember him until she mentioned him.” Magnus said.

“Oh.” Alec said.

“That’s okay right?” Magnus asked frowning. “Me talking to your sister?”

Alec bit his lip. “Yeah…I hadn’t planned you to meet my siblings like this. But you know, you guys are already friends. So it doesn’t really matter.”

“I can stop contacting them if you want me to.” Magnus said slowly. “Given our relationship…I am sure you don’t want them to know more about any of it.”

Alec shook his head. “I can’t tell you to stop talking with your friends, Magnus.” He said. “And it’s true; I don’t usually want them to know about my submissives. Not more than necessary. But nothing with us has gone according to plan anyway, so it’s okay. I don’t have a problem.”

“So you told them?” Magnus asked, his eyes widening. “About me being your submissive?”

“No!” Alec said, turning to look at him. “They think we are dating. That’s all.”

“Oh.” Magnus said slowly. “Okay. Let’s keep it that way, huh?”

Ignoring the slight unease, Alec nodded. “Yeah.”

The rest of the ride was mostly spent in silence. But like always it was a comfortable silence. Alec was constantly surprised by how easily Magnus took in everything despite being clearly new to all of it. He had his moments of being speechless and awkward at times. But it was never the bad kind. And that was something that Alec admired the most about him.

It was also something that completely made him lose track of himself. It was crazy how easily he was affected so deeply with just one look or one touch by Magnus. He tried not to dwell too much on it.

They reached the house by midafternoon, the sun still shining brightly overhead. The house had always been one of his favorite places. It was tucked away in the corner of the small town where anyone rarely ventured. He had chosen it for it secluded and peaceful environment.

“That’s the one?” Magnus asked, removing his sunglasses.

“Yes.” Alec answered, carefully parking his car in the garage.

“It’s…huge.” Magnus said, angling his head towards where the house stood. “Shit. Are you like a billionaire or something?”

Alec chuckled. “No. The three of us literally used all of our savings for this. We got a good deal.”

“Wait. People usually sell a house like this cheap because it’s haunted or something.” Magnus said with wide eyes.

Alec resisted the urge to kiss him. Instead he picked up his phone from his glove compartment and said slowly, “You know what? I think the dealer was saying something about an old woman who killed her husband or something like that.”

Magnus hit him in the shoulder. “That’s not funny!”

Alec laughed, “Don’t worry, I will protect you from the ghosts and the snakes.”

“Snakes?!” Magnus yelled, but Alec had already gotten out of the car. He couldn’t get the smile off his face as Magnus ranted about snakes and leaving him behind to die if one bit Alec.

He _really_ had a good feeling about the weekend.

* * *

Magnus hadn’t encountered any ghosts or snakes. Yet. He opened the curtains of the bedroom and bathed in the warm sunlight streaming through.

He still couldn’t believe that he was here. When Alec had asked him to go away on a weekend with him, he honestly hadn’t thought about anything except spending two whole days with him. He had immediately said yes, excited at the prospect. Ten minutes after the call, he had started freaking out.

Being new to the whole BDSM thing plus the fact that their relationship was unlike anything he knew. Neither was it under the regular dating scheme nor was it under the BDSM thing. Half the time, Magnus felt like flailing on a tight rope hundred feet above. He didn’t like to think about what would happen if he fell.

He didn’t know what Alec expected of him here. What _he_ expected of Alec. But he had managed to control himself by the end of the day. After a lot of innate discussions with Chairman Meow, he had decided that he would just….swing it. He trusted Alec and he wanted to be with him. That was all that mattered.

Magnus moved away from the window, gazing across the room. The house was as huge as it was from outside. He hadn’t had a chance to explore but he could tell from the long corridors and rooms. Alec had pointed him towards a whole corridor of rooms and let him choose one. He had been slightly disappointed when he learned that they won’t be sharing a room. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed right. Both of them needed their own space or else things would spiral out of control. Not necessarily in the good way.

Magnus himself had his own array of farmhouses. He had kinda acted like a hypocrite when he asked Alec of being a billionaire. He himself wasn’t super rich but had just enough money to buy a couple of farmhouses. But this one had its own beauty and charm. It had the feel and the smell of old cottages. It was warm and soothing in a way he hadn’t expected it to be. He could go on and on about the house but he had to quickly change and meet Alec downstairs for a late lunch. He had apparently already equipped the kitchen a day ago for the two of them.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he skipped down to where the sounds of cooking were coming from. It smelled heavenly and even after the huge breakfast he had that morning, he felt his stomach rumbling. Not for the first time, he wondered if Alec was a cook or something.

“Hey.” He greeted him. Alec had also changed into a casual t-shirt and sweatpants, looking all of home in the kitchen.

“Hey. Your room okay?” Alec asked, stirring something in the pot.

“More than.” Magnus said, coming to stand beside him. “It’s beautiful. The whole house is.”

“Thank you. I’ll show you around later.” Alec replied with a quick smile.

“Sure. This smells really good.” Magnus asked sniffing at the curry boiling in the pot. “I am starting to think you are some kind of a chef.”

“It’s just bread and curry.” Alec said. “My brother is actually the better cook.”

“Family of chefs, I see.” Magnus teased.

“Oh no. Izzy can’t cook to save her own life.” Alec said fondly. “Maybe to kill others though.”

Magnus laughed. “I think I remember hearing something like this from her.”

Alec paused. “It’s weird. Hearing about my sister from you.” He said thoughtfully.

“I guess…do you want me to stop?” Magnus asked uncertainly.

“No. no.” Alec said, resuming his stirring. “It’s not bad weird. Just weird.”

“You know…she talked about you a lot of times.” Magnus said. “I think she was just trying to set me up with you.”

Alec turned towards him. “Really? I can believe she did that. She is forever trying to set me up with someone.”

“I could see that she loved you.” Magnus said with a small smile. “But I…hated you. Just knowing that you were his son. It took me a lot of time to get pass Isabelle. But I had never known you.”

Alec grimaced a little. “I can’t blame you for that.”

Magnus winced, “Sorry. I don’t want to bring that up.”

“Look, I know it’s still a lot to digest. For you _and_ me.” Alec said softly. “I just want us to spend some time without all the tension and the problems.”

 _Us,_ Magnus thought with a warm smile. Out loud he quickly nodded, “Of course, Alexander. I want the same too.”

Alec smiled at him and turned back to the stove. “Good. Why don’t you set the table? Lunch is almost ready.”

* * *

Magnus could feel the anticipation buzzing just under his skin. He had started feeling it the moment he learned about the impromptu trip. And now after almost half a day through, it was steadily getting unbearable. It was in the way Alec looked at him, his gaze burning with desire. It was in the way he casually touched him while passing the glass or tugging him to walk out of a room.

They were alone in a remote house with a whole evening and night ahead of them. It wasn’t like it was anything new. But this time, it felt different. It felt more _intimate._ And Magnus wanted all of it and so much more.

They had gone for a walk outside after the lunch. It had been pleasant and peaceful with the sun now inching slowly towards the horizon. There were no traffic noises, except the occasional chirp of birds and clicking of cicadas. It had been a long time since Magnus had a walk through nature. It felt amazing and relaxing along with Alec trotting beside him. Their hands had brushed ever so, slowly fueling the fire inside him.

By the time they came back from the walk, the sky had started to darken and Magnus was at the end of his rope. He just didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

But he didn’t have. As oblivious as Alec pretended to act in front of him, he was well aware of the effect he was having on him. The sidelong glances, the constant touches proved them all. And if that didn’t tell him how desperate he himself was, the way Alec slammed him against the main door as soon as they entered, told him everything he needed to know.

“Alexander.” He whispered, his body instantly reacting to Alec’s enveloping him.

Alec pushed a lone strand from his forehead, his eyes burning with unheeded passion. Magnus was sure his reflected the same. “I am so glad you agreed to come here with me.” He paused. “It feels like too long since I had you.”

Magnus pressed closer to his warmth. “I was not going to say no to spend some alone time with you. Especially if it involves this.”

“What’s _this_?” Alec murmured, hands roving down his sides.

“You.” Magnus replied a little breathlessly. It was hard to concentrate when he could feel his touch burning into his skin. “You controlling me. Taking me.”

Alec tightened his hands around his waist. “You like that don’t you?” He growled. “Me taking control of you? Taking care of you?”

“Always.” Magnus said, gasping as his hand found a bare spot. “I need it. Need you.”

“Like I need you.” Alec murmured and he bent down to close his mouth over his neck.

Magnus arched his head back, giving more access to his neck as Alec licked and bite a spot over and over again. It was definitely going to leave a mark. Magnus wanted more of them.

“Al-Alec…” He moaned at the desire rushing through him.

Alec moved away all too soon but didn’t move his arms away. He looked down, his face alight with passion and desire.

“I have something for you.” He asked slowly. “If you want it.”

Magnus blinked at the sudden change. “What?”

Alec removed something from his back pocket. At first glance Magnus thought it to be some kind of an ornament. It was circular like a necklace with a small golden clasp. Gold was woven through the black dark material making it shine and glitter even in the minimal light. It was beautiful.

“It’s a collar.” Alec said, licking his lips. “Have you heard about it?”

Magnus was struck speechless. He kept looking at the black collar in Alec’s hands, his mind buzzing. Of course he had heard about it. He had even wondered at the start of their relationship about him having to wear it. At that time he hadn’t like the notion of having to wear something that practically screamed ‘owned’ by someone. Even Alexander.

“I just want you to wear it till we are here.” Alec continued. “This doesn’t mean that I own you or anything. Or I get to control every aspect of your life. I just want you to belong to me. Mark you as mine.”

Magnus’ shuddered unconsciously at the casually said words. He looked up at Alec’s honest and sincere face and felt the words struck something so deep in him that it made him dizzy for a second. To any outsider, Alec wouldn’t seem like a man of emotions or words. But over the time he had known him, he had gotten a peek at the _real_ Alec. And he was more beautiful and heartbreaking than he had ever thought him to be.

“Magnus?” Alec asked a tinge of worry in his voice. “Hey…if you don’t want it, it’s completely fine. You don’t have to wear it.”

“I…” Magnus started, but his throat was unusually tight.

“Okay, I am going to take this away.” Alec said quickly. “Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

Magnus’ hand shot towards his retreating hand and gripped it tightly. “No!” He said hastily. “I…I want it.”

Alec looked at him steadily. “You don’t have to agree just for my sake. You know that.”

Magnus shook his head. “I read about this the first time we started this…relationship.” He said slowly. “And even the thought of having to wear that made me feel a little queasy.”

“That’s it. You are not wearing it.” Alec said firmly.

“No wait. Hear me out.” Magnus cut in quickly. He could feel his heart thudding loudly in his chest. “It was the thought that I would have to _answer_ to you or like you would have some kind of authority over me just because of a single piece of ornament. I have never dealt well with that kind of control. I never will.”

Magnus clasped Alec’s hand holding the collar. “But then I realize now, it’s not going to be like that with.  It never will be. And the thought of having something that marks me as _yours_ …it’s everything I need.” He leaned closer to him, their faces hair’s breadth apart. “Cause I already belong to you.” He whispered softly.

Alec’s breath hitched and his eyes widened. His hand tightened around his, his firm touch sending a spark through him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he whispered, his voice rough.

Magnus licked his lips. “I think I do. You do the same to me.”

Alec closed the distance between them and crashed his lips against his. Magnus immediately responded, giving way to Alec’s probing tongue. He felt his knees buckle under him but Alec wound his arms around his waist, tugging him to his chest. Magnus could never get used to the feeling of kissing Alec. To his soft lips running all over his, igniting pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Magnus placed a shaky hand on the collar. It was unusually soft. “I want it. Please.”

“Whatever you want.” Alec murmured against his lips. He leaned back, his breathing harsh on his face. “You tell me if you want it off. You are mine, with or without it.”

Magnus shivered. “Yes…”

“Turn around.”

Magnus quickly turned around, facing the door. He waited breathlessly as Alec wound the collar around his neck and slowly clasped it. It set perfectly around his neck, the soft material tickling his skin. He looked down at the black material with the gold threads glinting beautifully against his skin. He couldn’t get over how gorgeous it looked. And how his stomach was flipping as he finally realized what it symbolized.

_Mine. Yours._

“Is it too tight?” Alec asked, turning him around.

“It’s perfect.” Magnus whispered. He touched the collar, weaving his fingers through the soft threads.

Alec’s eyes darkened with desire as he looked at him. “You look beautiful like this.”

Magnus swallowed as he leaned closer again. “I want to be yours. I want to submit to you. Completely.”

Alec breathed heavily. “You always do.”

“I need _more._ ” Magnus whispered. “Till we are here…till I take this collar off, I want to submit completely to you. I am yours to do whatever you want. I want you to _use_ my-“

Alec pressed a finger to his lips. “Never.” He said firmly. “I will never use your body. I can only worship it. Cherish it. Just like you deserve.”

Magnus felt his throat tighten again. “I want…I _need_ …”

“And you will have it.” Alec said, pressing down to place a sound kiss on his lips. He caressed his hand down his face, towards his neck and lightly gripped his collar. “You will have everything you need. And so much more.” He murmured.

Alec stepped back from him, his hands leaving his warm body. His eyes fell on the collar around his neck and he licked his lips.

“Tonight could be a little intense. More than what we have done.” He said in what Magnus had come to known as his ‘dominant tone’. He felt his stomach tighten. He was more than ready.

“Okay.” Magnus said. “I want it. And I trust you.”

“You _will_ tell me if you want to stop or don’t like anything.” Alec said sternly. “It’s easy to get lost into it. But I need you to be okay with everything that happens. Don’t let it get too far. I will punish you if you do.”

Magnus bit his lip. “I know. I will use my safe words.”

“Good.” Alec said. “Follow me. I have to show you something else.”

Alec started walking towards the back of the house. They hadn’t had a chance to explore the house yet. This portion of the house seemed abandoned. There was a long corridor leading to two rooms. The walls were blank and it was a little cooler than the other places. Magnus quietly walked behind Alec, his heart beating faster and faster as seconds ticked by. The anticipation buzzing under his skin from earlier that day was now full blown excitement and nervousness. He could hardly think of anything besides Alec and the collar on his neck and the need to just let himself go.

Alec removed a key from his pocket as he stopped in front of the farthest room. He turned the key and opened the door. The room was dark beyond as Magnus stepped in after him. He waited a beat for Alec to flick the lights on.

It was a fairly ordinary room with white walls and a window on the far end. It could have been one of the rooms of the house. Except instead of regular chairs and beds, there were _intricate_ equipment lying around. There was a bed in one corner, but it was nothing like the bed he slept in. There were holes and small hooks and circles attached to it. He moved his eyes over to a small height table that rested on four cross legs. It had a thin but soft padding in the center and looked like a small horse. Minus the face or tail. Similar loops and hooks were attached to all four legs. A huge vertical cross stood in the center with leather covering every surface of it. It was slightly inclined as it stood on a support beam behind.

Magnus settled his gaze on another cross, this one horizontal to the floor. It was supported on two thick beams and had the same padding as everything else in the room. There were two cupboards against a wall and a dressing table beside it. Something hung from the ceiling at two places.

“Oh my god.” Magnus murmured, his eyes wide as in took in everything. He couldn’t exactly recognize the torrents of emotions racing through him at the moment. “You have a sex dungeon.”

Alec turned towards him and his lips lifted in a small quirk. “It’s not really.” He said slowly. “It’s just a few things that I had here. I don’t use this one usually.”

Magnus blanched. “You have more than one?”

“It’s Joe’s. He lets me use it.” Alec said. “It’s where I take all of my submissives. So, I didn’t want to take you there.”

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. “Oh.” He murmured, his eyes going back to the room.

“Hey.” Alec said, stepping close to him. “Is this freaking you out? I know it’s a lot.”

“No.” Magnus said, looking at him. His palms were sweating and despite the cool temperature he felt stuffy and hot in his clothes. “I still want this.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked gazing into his eyes.

“Absolutely.” Magnus said, meeting him eye to eye. “I will tell you if it gets to be too much.”

“You better.” Alec said. He leaned down and kissed him. “I am going to make you feel so good. You deserve it. All of it.”

Magnus shivered. “Anything. I am all yours.”

Alec leaned back. He straightened his shoulders and looked at him with steady eyes. “Strip for me, will you? Fold them neatly by the door.” He ordered. “And then kneel with your knees apart and eyes down.”

Magnus waited a beat, his mind buzzing with excitement. He quickly started stripping though when he saw Alec’s stern expression. It was the first time he was stripping in front of Alec like this and he could feel his face turn red as he removed every piece of clothing. Alec moved away as he started folding them. It took his shaking hands a while before he folded them neatly and sank to the floor to kneel. His knees brushed the soft carpet and he quickly assumed his position. The cool air tickled his skin which was bare except for the collar he wore. He gazed down at the black material resting comfortably against his skin and couldn’t help the thrill of desire shooting at the knowledge that he was really wearing it. He was marked. Owned in the best way possible.

Alec rummaged in one of the cupboards and made his way towards him. Magnus dared not look up at him.

“Give me your hand.” Alec ordered. He gently held his wrist as he locked something soft and heavy around it. The same happened with his other wrist.

Magnus looked down at his hands which were now surrounded by large metal cuffs with a soft padding inside. It had different hooks and loops on it. The similar loops on the equipment made sense now.

“What are your safe words?”

“Red, Yellow and Green.”

“What color are you right now?”

“Green.”

“Get up.”

Magnus slowly got up, his legs still a little shaky. He felt Alec’s arm on his, tugging him forward. He led him to stand in front of the big vertical cross. He finally recognized it to be the Saint Andrews cross. Alec turned him around so that his back was to the cross and he was facing Alec. He nudged him, his bare back resting against the cool leather.

Then he tugged his hands above to two ends of the cross, hooking the cuff on the loops. He did the same with his legs, tying them with different padded cuffs on the bottom ends. He lightly pulled at his restraints which didn’t budge more than an inch. He could comfortably lean on the inclined cross though, without putting a lot of pressure on his legs. He was now tied spread eagled on the cross, hands and feet bound tightly to it.

“Are these too tight?” Alec asked, slowly massaging down his hands.

“No.” Magnus said, trying to keep his gaze down. It was so hard not to look up at his beautiful passionate face.

“I am going to blindfold you, okay?” Alec said, hands now inching down his chest.

Magnus shivered. “Okay.” He remembered how it felt with the blindfold keeping him in the dark as Alec worshipped every part of his body. The thrill of not knowing where he would go next. That was a small peek into what he was really feeling today. What he was _going_ to feel.

Alec walked behind him, removing the familiar black cloth. He blinked rapidly to get the moisture out of his eyes before the cloth settled over then, cutting off the light. He could still make out the white light but everything else was shrouded in darkness. All he could rely on now was the sounds and the feeling of Alec around him. There was nothing else except him, surrounding him, shrouding him in his sweet scent and his fiery touch.

Alec started off like last time when he was blindfolded. It was a familiar path now. The trail of kisses starting from the back of his ear down his exposed neck, biting and licking marks all over his bare skin. This time he was a little more aggressive. He bit hard down on the soft skin of his chest, hard enough to leave a red mark. He was fast and hard, placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of his upper body.

Magnus moaned and shuddered through every one of them. He tugged hard at his restraints, feeling exposed and bare under Alec’s assault. He longed to touch Alec as he explored his chest but at the same time his bound hands rendering him helpless sent a fiery thrill of pleasure. He could nothing except take whatever Alec gave him. He had no control here. But it felt like he had everything.

“Al-ec...” Magnus moaned as he mouth closed over his nipple and sucked hard. His other hand rolled and pinched the other nub at the same time. It felt so gloriously wonderful, Magnus could do nothing but cry out in pleasure. Magnus spared a second to think that it was a blessing that they were alone. He was pretty sure his voice carried till the outside of the house.

Alec moved away from him and Magnus immediately moaned in protest. It felt cold and bereft without his touch. “Alexander...” he called out not knowing what to say, but just get him back here.

“Hold on.” Alec said from a little distance away. He could hear the sounds of cupboard opening and a little rummaging. Magnus bit his lip in anticipation.

“You are awfully close to coming, aren’t you?” Alec said, his voice getting close again.

Magnus wondered what he supposed to say. Even one little touch from Alec was enough to drive him over. He jerked a little as he felt Alec’s breath at his cock. He banged his head on the leather, already knowing what he was going to do. His cock was rock hard and already dripping between his legs. He had to think of a time when it _wasn’t_ responding eagerly to Alec’s touch.

Alec took the head of his cock into his mouth and licked over it.

“Fuck! Alec…” Magnus moaned. His mouth felt sweeter than heaven on his aching cock. Oh how he wanted more.

“Mmm. One more touch and you will be gone.” Alec murmured. “We can’t have that though, can we?”

 _We can. We can_.

“N-no.” Magnus whispered, clenching his hands around the cuffs. Then he felt the cold metal bound around the base of his cock and his balls. Something hung down from the cock ring. It tightened harshly, staving off his building orgasm. Alec tugged his cock as he moved the thing attached above. Magnus racked his numbed brain to recognize whatever it was.

Although he understood soon enough. He flinched as the apparent clamps closed over his one of his nipple and then the other one. He could feel the cool metal wire trailing from his cock to his nipples which were now clamped tightly. He had only used them that first night. But this one tugged at both his cock and his nipples with even a slight movement.

Magnus breathed through the sudden bite of pain which only tightened his insides with more pleasure. His rapidly rising chest jostled the clamps, sending a shot of pain through him and at the same time tugged hard at the ring around his cock.

It was exquisite.

Alec kissed him softly on the mouth. “Color?” His fingers flicked at his right nipple.

“A-Ah...Gr-green” Magnus breathed out, curling over his throbbing nipple.

“You will tell me if it gets to be too much?” Alec asked against his lips

“I will.” Magnus said a little fervently.

Alec smoothed a hand down his chest, on all over the marks he had left earlier. They burned and itched along with the new feeling of the clamps. He walked away again but not too far this time. He waited, tugging uselessly against his restraints. If he were a little more aware, he would have protested about the cramps in his arms held above. But at the moment he didn’t care about them. Except how they were deliciously bound to the cross.

Alec was in front of him again. Suddenly he felt something lightly run up his right leg. He could feel it was leather and it was small. He shivered at the cool touch of the material running up his bare skin. Then without any warning, it smacked hard against his thigh.

“Ah!” Magnus shouted at the fiery stink. It was focused on only the small spot where the leather smacked him. “Wh-what…” he asked, breathing through the sting.

“It’s a riding crop.” Alec said. And smacked him again on the same spot.

Magnus clenched his fists, as pain shot through the spot. It wasn’t even that hard but the leather felt firm and different on his skin. It was different than Alec’s hand or even the flogger. This was harsher and focused on a point. The pain spread slowly throughout his body, piling in on the pleasure.

Magnus had read about these along with the flogger. He could see the short thin whip with the leather pad at one end. He had never known that it could be used for something else other than horse riding. He really was about to find out.

“Color?” Alec asked, running the crop on his other leg. His skin still throbbed with the earlier smacks.

“Green...” Magnus said slowly.

Then Alec started to use the crop on his bare skin. He started up his leg, alternating between running it softly and landing a harsh smack on the spot. It didn’t hurt as much as the flogger during its punishing strokes. But it was a different kind of biting pain that erupted fire wherever it landed. And his skin was already so sensitive by that point that every lick of the crop felt so more intense than the previous one.

Alec moved his attention to his already bruised chest. The leather felt amazing as it caressed all over his marks. It tugged lightly under his collar which was snug around his neck and felt more intimate than anything else at the moment. The crop trailed down the middle of his chest and back up again. Even in the darkness he could almost see Alec standing in front of him, his long fingers moving the crop gracefully against his skin. He couldn’t see him but he could feel his gaze burning into his skin.

Magnus inhaled sharply as the crop landed lightly across his stomach. It was more intense and sensitive on his abdomen than his legs. But the smack was lighter. He tapped it rapidly on the same spot over and over again till Magnus let out a hoarse cry at the pain. He had barely breathed through it before he rained it across his chest. Light and fast. Over and over again.

Magnus shifted unconsciously at the pain but the restraints held tight. He had never known pain to feel like this. To feel it building and rising and for it to genuinely hurt but at the same time make him feel like he couldn’t get enough of it. He never wanted it to stop.

Alec kept up with the tandem, tapping lightly at a spot rapidly till Magnus let out a shout and immediately moving forward to another spot. His chest was on fire by the end of it. He didn’t think there was any inch of it left that wasn’t marked red by the crop. It stung and hurt and felt better than anything he had ever endured. After having Alec’s cock inside of him of course. Magnus groaned as his thoughts drifted from that to his now straining cock. How he was dying to have Alec touch him, kiss him and spilt him open. It was torture, the wait and the anticipation. He could feel the pleasure mounting impossibly high as seconds pass by but there was no relief. The cock ring was unyielding and he was torturously close yet far from reaching that blissful point.

“Hey.” Alec’s soft voice came in close to him. He felt a hand card through his sweat soaked hair. “You okay?”

Magnus could see himself panting and clenching uselessly at the cuffs. He felt his heart warm at the soft concerned tone of Alec. He leaned into his touch. “Yes…” he whispered. “I want…”

“What do you want?” Alec asked his face so close he could feel his breath.

“You…Need you.” Magnus panted, leaning forward to blindly press his lips wherever he could. His lips met the top of his lips in a sloppy kiss before Alec angled it and kissed him properly on the mouth.

Magnus moaned at the feel of his lips gliding smoothly against his. _This_ was better than anything in the world. This was the real fire. And this was the calm in the middle of the storm.

“Patience.” Alec murmured leaning back. “You will have me soon enough.”

Magnus swallowed hard, his throat a little dry. He hissed in pain and pleasure as Alec moved a rough hand down his chest which was a myriad of bruises from the bites and the crop. It was sensitive to the faintest of touch and he wanted more of it.

He held his breath as he felt the crop back on his chest. This time, it gently moved towards his clamped nipples. It circled the numb nipples but didn’t touch the metal. Magnus’ body shifted on its own accord at the feel of them so close to them. It sent a soft lick of pain straight to his cock. He tried to be as still as he could but it was very hard with the way his body was readily responding to every little move of the crop.

Without any warning, the crop hit the side of the clamp on his left nipple. The clamp moved harshly with the force of it.

“Fuck!” An unbidden yell was forced out of Magnus. “Shit..shit. Alec...”

Magnus had never felt that kind of an explosion of pain. It was unreal and so sharp, it took his breath away. He couldn’t think or couldn’t do anything as he felt his nipple throb hard in the aftermath. He couldn’t catch his breath around the pain that was shooting through his entire body. Distantly he could feel the tug at his other nipple and his cock but it just added to the whole overwhelming feeling.

Not a second after he caught his breath, the crop landed in a similar way on his other nipple. But this time, it landed smack in the middle and the force of it almost pulled the clamp out.

Magnus could do nothing but scream as it pulled at his abused nipple. The pain was so blinding that it brought tears to his eyes, soaking through the blindfold. He could feel nothing except the sharp rush of pain followed immediately by the pleasure it invoked. It was a heady rush of desire plummeting through him, making him dizzy and disoriented.

He felt a soft hand caressing the part around his throbbing nipple, slowly soothing away the shock wave. The burn didn’t let up for another few minutes through which he panted harshly. His hands were protesting at the weight of his whole body tugging at them. He hadn’t even realized how much he had shifted and struggled. Judging by the sting in his wrists and his ankles, he had managed to rub hard even against the soft padding.

“Ssh” Alec’s voice cut in through his muddled thoughts. “Deep breathes. Work through the pain, okay?”

Magnus leaned forward, seeking his soothing and warm presence. “Al-Alec...”  
He moaned.

“You are doing so well.” Alec whispered softly, his hand moving rhythmically around the part of his nipple. The fire was reducing though the throb was still there. “You are fucking amazing, Magnus. The things you do to me.”

“God...Alexander.” Magnus whimpered at the words. He rested his head against some part of his body. He didn’t care. It was warm and smelled like Alec and it was everything that he wanted.

He felt his hands on the back of his head untying the fold. He reluctantly let him lift up his heavy head to remove it. He blinked at the sudden brightness and clenched his eyes shut. They were wet and sticky from the tears.

“Come on. Look at me.” Alec ordered softly, his hands cupping his face. It took him a couple of tries before he could lift his eyes and make them stay open. The first thing he saw was Alec’s face, so close to him. He looked exquisite, like always.

Alec leaned forward and kissed him gently under the eyes. Magnus felt his throat close up at the motion and he tugged hard at the restraints wishing more than ever he could touch him.

“Beautiful” Alec murmured.

“Alexander…” Magnus said helplessly. “I-I…”

“I know.” Alec shushed him. “How’s the pain?”

“It still hu-hurts.” Magnus said slowly, feeling the burn in his chest. “But it’s slowing down.”

“You did so much better than I thought.” Alec said, “You never cease to amaze me.”

Magnus stared at Alec’s honest and sincere face; desire alight on it same as him. He quickly leaned forward and crashed his lips to Alec’s. It was quite possibly the first time he had initiated a kiss. He didn’t, _couldn’t_ think of all the reasons that he wasn’t supposed to do this. But at the moment he only cared about how desperately he wanted Alec. How he was so overwhelmed by how Alec made him feel. With his eyes, his voice, his touch. Everything.

“I wa-want you.” He murmured against his lips. Alec was enthusiastically responding to his touch, delving deeper into his mouth. He bit down hard on his lip, sending fire unlike that of pain course through him. “Fuck me. _Please._ ”

Alec growled under his breath, his hands slamming him hard on the cross. He winced at the pain shooting through his chest but it felt like the pleasure coursing through him. Alec broke the kiss and leaned back

“ _No_.” Magnus moaned.

“Ssh.” Alec whispered. “Just moving you to a different place. You will get what you want.”

He knelt down and unhooked the cuffs from around his ankles. He did the same with his hands. Magnus would have fallen to the floor if not for Alec grabbing him around the waist. His hands had been numb for so long now, the blood was rushing through them at a dizzying pace. Alec efficiently massaged them, kneading from the elbow to the wrist. His legs were shaky and he sighed happily as he lay against Alec’s firm chest.

But that didn’t stop the unbearable urge of desire in him. The itch under his skin to have Alec inside of him. His cock was impossibly hard, dripping pre come despite the tight cock ring. His stomach clenched painfully at the denied orgasms he could have had all this time.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, rubbing at his sore arms.

“Fine.” Magnus said hastily.

“Magnus.” Alec said sternly. “What color are you?”

“I swear, Alexander.” Magnus said breathlessly. “Everything aches. But if you don’t fuck me right fucking now, it is going to hurt a lot more. And not the good kind.”

Alec flicked open one of the nipple clamps. Magnus had almost forgotten about them.

“ _Ah_ sh _it_.” Magnus doubled over, his hands digging in Alec’s chest as pain shot through his body.

“You wanna ask that nicely?” Alec said mildly. His hand rubbed at his bruised nipple, soothing the pain. “Or are you forgetting who’s in charge here?”

“So-sorry.” Magnus moaned. “Please, _please_. I need you. I am ready. I just need y-you.”

“Good.” Alec said. “I am removing the other clamp now. It won’t be ideal with your next position.”

Magnus barely processed that before the clamp was pulled off as gently as possible and he was awashed in pain as the blood rushed back to his numb nipple. He shivered in Alec’s arms, pleasure so strong it made him dizzy. Alec soothed it away with a rub of his thumb. It just made his desire pulse more.

“Al-Alec…”

“Come on.”

Alec tugged him forward, his arms still around his waist. They only took a few steps before stopping in front of another equipment. This was the horse like thing he had seen when he had stepped into the room. It was low with similar padding as the cross.

“Lie down on your stomach.” Alec ordered softly. He pointed towards the center of the bench. It was small but enough for his body to lie on.

It took a second for Magnus to figure out how to lie on it without falling on his face. Alec’s hand guided him gently till he was lying completely on the leather seat, facing the floor. He flailed his hands for a moment, not knowing where he was supposed to keep them when he came across the loops on the side of the two legs. His heart thudded at the realization.

His chest hurt where it scraped on the padding and he shifted to get a little comfortable. Alec gripped his legs and spread them apart, quickly hooking them to the two beams. Magnus had already placed his hands on either side before Alec knelt in front of him and tied them. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Magnus sighed, his heart skipping a beat as he got up and moved behind him.

“What do you want?” Alec asked, running his hand lightly down his back.

Magnus wiggled a little. The restraints were tight just like on the cross. As opposed to how bare he felt on the cross, this seemed more intimate. “I-I…”

Alec slapped hard on his ass cheek. “What do you want, Magnus?”

Magnus swallowed dry. “You. I want you inside me.”

His hand caressed the stinging spot. “You look beautiful like this. Tied down and spread apart for me.”

Magnus clenched his eyes shut. “Ah…please Alexander.”

Alec slapped at the other check. “I love it when you call me Alexander.” He placed a kiss on the aching spot. “And when you beg so _nicely_.”

Magnus was so beyond caring except his touch. He was _so_ close it hurt.

“I can’t..please. Alexander.” Magnus moaned. “Alexander.”

Alec spread apart his cheeks and without any prep licked into his clenching hole.

“Oh god.” Magnus whimpered. He pressed his face into the bench, toes curling at the sharp pleasure. “Al-Alec!”

“You are so wet and open for me.” Alec murmured, pushing his tongue inside.

Magnus writhed as he was spread open by Alec’s expert tongue. This was it. This was all Magnus wanted. No amount of sex toys was going to come close to having Alec’s touch, his mouth on him.

“Alexander. Sh-shit.” Magnus moaned. He was so tight he felt like he was going to explode. “Fu-fuck me. I can’t it anym _ore”_

Magnus loved that Alec didn’t fuck around when he really needed it. He moved away and there was the sound of the zipper pushed down.

“Color?” Alec asked, his voice strained.

“Green. Green.” Magnus chanted. “ _Please._ ”

Magnus braced himself on the bench as Alec’s cock nudged once at his entrance He slowly slipped in, inch by torturous inch. His hands grabbed at his waist, fingers painfully digging into his skin. He could care less, not when he _finally_ had Alec’s cock sinfully pushing inside him. Slowly filling him up, nothing could ever come close to the feeling of his cock splitting him open.

“Magnus…” Alec moaned from behind him. “Oh you are so tight.”

Magnus was too far gone to string words that made any kind of sense. He could only lay there, bound to the bench as Alec reached his hilt and completely filled him. He clenched consciously around him and was rewarded with an immediate moan. He wished longingly to see Alec, to touch him.

“Alec…” Magnus bit out. “ _Move.”_

Magnus could later care about how he should definitely _not_ be ordering Alec around. Right now, he was too hot and bothered and insanely close to coming. He just needed a _little_ more.

Alec thankfully obliged without saying anything and started moving. He pushed out and slammed back in roughly. Magnus relished the burn of his cock dragging against his walls. He gripped the beams tightly as his body rocked with the pounding of Alec’s cock inside him.

Alec kept up a relentless pace with every thrust slamming roughly into him. It was everything that Magnus wanted and so much more. He couldn’t catch his breath, moaning and whimpering at every moment. His body was on fire and he could distantly feel jolts of pain from his chest pressed to the leather.

Alec deepened his thrust in the next moment, hitting his prostate perfectly. Magnus jerked at his cuffs, as he felt him fill impossibly more. He was shaking, he was so overwhelmed by the rhythmic pounding, with Alec’s fingers digging into his skin, his chest emanating beautiful jolts of pain and the helplessness  of being tied and spread apart unable to do nothing but just _take_ what Alec was giving him.

Magus cried out at a particularly hard thrust, nailing his prostate. “A _lec_!”

His orgasm was building up painfully. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was so _close_.

“I have to co-come.” He whimpered as loudly as he could. “Alec. Pl-please.”

Alec bent over, his position immediately changing as he moved. He didn’t slow down, his thrusts just went deeper. He felt his lips on his back, kissing as he slowly move up towards his nape. Magnus shuddered, arching and shifting at his touch.

“What do you want?” Alec asked, his voice a whisper near his ears. He pushed out slowly and slammed back in.

“Ale- _ah!_ ” Magnus shook under him. “Please…I want to come..”

Alec gripped the collar around his neck and tugged it up. Magnus felt his eyes water at the quick gesture, his throat closing up. “Who do you belong to?” Alec whispered biting at his earlobe.

His grip around the collar wasn’t tight but it was enough for him to _feel_ it. And oh dear lord, it was the most sexy and beautiful thing anyone had ever done.

“You.” Magnus breathed out, clenching his eyes shut. “Only you.”

Alec loosened his hold but didn’t let go. He shifted a little as he moved his hands down towards his aching hard cock. “Come for me, love.” Then he slammed into him as he flicked the ring open.

Magnus screamed as the orgasm ripped through him. He sobbed out Alec’s name as waves and waves of pleasure rode through him. Every feeling, emotion and sensation that had been building up the entire time finally found its release and he could do nothing but drown in it. He couldn’t feel his body, only the rush of his orgasm. He didn’t even know if he was breathing. There were black spots in his vision and he closed his eyes drifting off into blissful darkness where there was only pure pleasure.

He came to soft hands pressing lightly at his own. He shuddered at the still aftermath of his orgasm and looked down at his hands which were now out of the cuffs.

“Hey…” Alec murmured.

Magnus lifted his face with great effort and came across Alec’s beautiful one in front of him. “Hi.” He mumbled.

Alec smiled. “You passed out for a minute there.”

“I think I am going to again.” Magnus said and winced as Alec’s hands massaged at his chaffed wrists.

“Just hold on a minute, okay?” Alec said, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on his forehead. “Let me get you on a real bed. Then you can sleep as much as you want.”

Magnus grumbled and waited as Alec moved to untie his legs. His entire body was aching. He didn’t think he was going to be able to move. Like ever.

“Come on. Sit up.” Alec said, gripping his shoulders.

“Fuck.” Magnus cursed as he sat up. His head swam, the black spots appearing again.

“Sh.” Alec said softly, his hand firmly around his shoulders. “Close your eyes and lean against me.”

Magnus didn’t have to be told twice. He fell ungraciously against Alec’s warm chest and closed his eyes. And then promptly opened them again when he felt himself lift up in the air.

“Whoa!” He yelled, immediately wounding his arms around Alec’s neck as he picked him up in a bridal carry. “Alec!”

“What?” Alec asked, looking down at him. He started walking towards the door.

“I could have walked.” Magnus said, his eyes widening a little at how effortlessly he carried him. “You don’t have to carry me.”

“I want to.” Alec said sincerely.

Magnus’ stomach flipped and an unbidden smile came over his face. “You are insane, you know that right?”

“I have heard worse.” Alec said, grinning down at him.

Magnus pressed his head to his chest as they walked. Might as well enjoy the ride. He wasn’t so sure he would have been able to climb the stairs Alec was currently scaling without breaking a sweat.

Alec pushed the door open of his bedroom with his feet and walked towards the bed in the centre. It was dark, but the moon was shining in through the large windows. It wasn’t even that late. But Magnus felt like he could sleep for an eternity.

Alec gently placed him down on the bed. “Don’t sleep yet. You need to drink some water.”

“Okay.”

A glass of water appeared in front of him and Magnus eagerly gulped it down. Alec kept his hands around the glass as he drank.

“Ah. That felt good.” Magnus sighed.

“Lie down.” Alec ordered, placing the glass on the table. “I need to look at your chest.”

“You already did that. And much more.” Magnus teased.

Alec huffed a small laugh. “Shut up. What hurts the most?” he asked quietly.

Magnus sighed, sinking into the soft sheets. “I think you broke my nipples.”

Alec frowned a little. “Is the pain still sharp? Like a bite?”

Magnus scrunched his face. “No. It’s just a dull throb.”

Alec breathed out. “Okay. Let me just apply a cream. It will stave off the ache. Where else?”

“My chest burns a little. But it’s not that bad.” Magnus replied drowsily.

Alec rummaged into the drawer and pulled out a white bottle. He squirted some on his finger and started to apply it to his bruised nipples. Magnus winced a little at the pain but eventually sighed as the cold cream soothed the burn. It felt heavenly.

“You were really good today.” Alec said softly. “I wasn’t kidding. You are amazing, Magnus.”

Magnus bit his lip as his heart thudded in response. “You are too. I have never like that before. It was…crazy how much I was enjoying it. How much I wanted it.”

Alec smiled softly, his hands applying the cream to his other nipple. “It was my pleasure.”

They drifted off into a comfortable silence. Magnus breathed out slowly, his body relaxing under Alec’s gentle touch. He felt sated and satisfied. His mind was pleasantly numb except for the lingering feelings of earlier. He could stay like that forever if he could.

“I am done.” Alec announced after a few minutes. He capped the bottle and dropped it on the table. “You can sleep for some time. Then if you manage to wake up later, we can have a late dinner.” He spread the soft sheet over his naked body, tucking it around his waist.

“You are not coming to bed?” Magnus asked looking at him.

“I am not as tired as you are.” Alec said, smiling. “And I have to make dinner.”

Magnus let out a sound of protest. “Don’t go. Stay with me.”

Alec sighed. “Magnus…”

“Please. Just till I fall asleep.” Magnus pleaded.

Alec stared at him steadily. Finally he let out a breath and nodded. Magnus smiled and watched as he slipped in from the other side. He laid out a little distance away from him but not too far. Like the other night, Magnus placed his hand in his and gripped it tight.

“Thank you.” Magnus murmured. “For everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Alec said, squeezing his hand.

“Alexander.” Magnus said a little hesitantly. He could feel his mind shutting down as his body relaxed. But he wanted to get this out till he had the courage to do so.

“What?”

“I know you didn’t come earlier.” Magnus said quietly. “I know you were close. You wanted to. But you didn’t come.”

Alec’s eyes widened in the dark and his hand twitched in his. “Magnus-“

“I am not asking you to tell me anything.” Magnus whispered. He squeezed his hand. “I just want you to know that I am here if you ever want to tell me. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel. You deserve it too.”

Alec looked him with the most vulnerable and unguarded expression. He clenched his eyes shut once before opening them. He brought Magnus’ hand to his lips and pressed the softest of kisses.

“Okay.” He said simply.

Content for the time being, Magnus smiled at him. “Okay.” He replied.

Then with Alec’s hand now tightly gripping his and his warm scent surrounding him, he let the encroaching sleep take over.

* * *

 

 

Click here to find out the amazing art for the series made by MagnusCaresALot <https://magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com/image/164283895464>

Follow me on Instagram! <https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it gooooooood?  
> Need reviews like Malec need each other <3  
> Stay tuned!  
> Love you guys <3


End file.
